


Fallen

by AdventTraitor



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Sinja, Voyeurism, onesided sinju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal finds himself considering Sinbad's offer for peace and an alliance, only to walk in on him and one of his generals.  Judal doesn't deal well with competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written about Judal for a while, so here's a little jealousy from his point of view.

Sinbad said that his offer was always open to him, should he ever take it seriously. Judal had always scoffed, had believed he would always scoff, at such an offer of…friendship? Comradery? Did the man think him stupid? Nobody offered help unless they wanted something in return—not that Judal needed help of any kind. He was a Magi, after all, and the strongest of the three—ah, four. In the end, none of that mattered. His strength and speed outdid the rest by a long shot.

So why did he feel so compelled to return to Sindria only hours after one of their usual spats?

Judal floated silently to the top level on one of the spires, knowing it to be where the king’s chambers were located. There were silky gossamer curtains over the large open balconies waving with the breeze, hardly obscuring the contents of the rooms inside. The sun was nearly set now, the dusky hue tinging everything in sight a deep orange, and soon after all would be dark. Judal blended well with the darkness; inky black hair with a pale complexion in comparison…many saw it as a sight of great beauty. He wasn’t quite sure anymore.

His feet touched lightly on the railing of Sinbad’s main balcony, the rukh’s magic still holding most of his weight. He crouched down, about to make an impressive entrance when he heard a noise. Judal cocked his head, straining his hearing to make out what was happening in the room before him.

He wished he hadn't.

Sinbad was there, alright. His voice was low and teasing and flirting, a soft chuckle intermixed between what could only be soft compliments and praises. Of course Sinbad had his pick of bedmates—the stories of Sinbad the Ladykiller nearly always prefaced those of Sinbad the Adventurer. Still, it made Judal frown that the king he’d flown over to see was giving all of his attention to some stupid airheaded girl—a girl who was currently telling him off…with a more masculine voice than most others. Crimson eyes narrowed in confusion before he finally jumped off of the railing, ducking his head under one of the curtains and inspecting the room before him.

There was Sinbad and…

“Ja’far—“ His voice had an edge of a growl to it, low and wanting. It raised goose bumps on his skin just to hear it.

The king had his general pinned to the wall, his hands full of the robes about the smaller man’s ass and waist, his mouth currently connected to a pale throat as his hips rolled up and forward to a rhythm only they could feel. But Judal’s gaze was stuck on the faces Ja’far made, his eyes closed with an almost pained look, keffiyeh fallen to the floor and forgotten.

Judal watched Sinbad’s hand fall to Ja’far’s thigh, pulling up his robes until they were bunched up between them, leaving his scarred legs bare and able to wrap more easily around his king—which they promptly did. He watched Ja’far’s teeth worry into his lip as Sinbad’s hand disappeared behind him, a wayward moan letting loose only moments later. He saw the way Sinbad watched his every move, listened to every sound that left his swollen lips, felt every movement down to the smallest twitch.

“Sin—“

Ja’far’s voice, usually so heated and angry when directed at Judal, was now an octave higher than he’d ever heard it before, his breathing uneven and harsh as Sinbad readjusted their position for a moment, a hand moving between them before his hips thrust up again, a sound leaving both of them in unison. Judal blinked at the harmony.

“Ah—aahn—“

There was little more than the sound of Ja’far’s incessant whining, and the occasional grunt from deep within Sinbad’s chest. Judal was frowning, watching their coupling and not understanding—just what did he see in that snake? What could he possibly find alluring about a plain, boring, sand-colored wretch? Surely a Magi would be—

“Yes—!” Judal’s teeth were grinding now, the flush across that freckled face infuriating him as much as his small, pale hands tangling themselves into Sinbad’s dark violet hair. It had been pulled loose from its pony tail at some point, the strands falling haphazardly across his back and Ja’far’s legs, shaking with every motion between the two.

Judal turned and left, not wanting to see any more. Going to Sinbad wouldn't help him at all—he wouldn't want Judal, not like he wanted Ja’far. He wasn't up for the competition, and in this case, he wouldn't win any points by killing the one in his way. Kouen would come around. Or maybe Hakuryuu, the boy was getting to the point where he might actually fall all the way down…

Down, down, down…maybe if he could get the boy to curse his fate, he wouldn't have to be alone anymore.


End file.
